American Pie
by Hillbillya1
Summary: bumblebee is NUTS!


Authors note: this is my first story on fanfic and the intro chapter is kinda short but i hope you like it, the name for this story and the chapter names were taken from lyrics from the song "American Pie" by Don Mclean

Disclaimer: obviously i do not own transformers duh!!

* * *

American Pie: Chapter 1 The day the music died

Bumblebee looked at the two pieces of twisted metal in Optimus' hands, ` this is not happening` he thought to himself. `Jazz dead? That can't happen, Jazz was a good guy and everybody knows good guys don't die. And why doesn't Ratchet fix him, I know he knows how. He's a MEDIC for Christ sake. Oh Jazz why did you have to die. ` He looked over at Megatrons dead body, an iciness rose in his spark and he hated for the first time in his life, real genuine hate. The hate your parents are talking about when they say hate is a strong word. Real hate. A tear formed in his optic and he started running down the street just trying to get away from it .And before anybody realized what had happened Bumblebee had driven away from Optimus Prime's makeshift funeral in Sam's backyard. Little did they know that that was the last time they would ever see Bumblebee

Bumblebee had not gone far, he was too worn out to. The hate in his spark had grown and taken over all his senses even his optics had turned red. He could not feel the heat that was beating down on him or his paint flaking off from the hours spent lying miserably in the sun. All he could feel was hate. He looked up at the bright blue sky and the hatred grew. `How can it be blue! Today is not a day that deserves a blue sky. It should be gray, rainy, and miserable just like me. I HATE IT!!!!!!` He spent hours like this, thinking like this, until he was in stasis. He was all alone and nobody could help him, not even himself.

Optimus prime had not gotten any recharge all week worrying about Bee, he was alone in the house having sent everybody out before breakfast to look for bee and by now it was noon and nobody had found any sign of him. Optimus was worried sick. He felt like he had lost his son. He looked up at the sun the big patronizing eye in the sky that was blaming him for everything that had happened to both Bee and Jazz. The guilt was almost deadly it was so painful. He sat down on a car, it was okay though because he had the autobots living in a junk yard until he found a more suitable home. He would have gone out himself to look for bee but he didn't have enough energy to even transform. So Optimus Prime was stuck in a junk yard, just him and his guilt.

Ironhide flew down the highway as fast as he could go, he had picked up Bee's energy signal about a mile ago. `Strange` he thought, `that energy signal is much stronger than even Optimus' and yet I'm the only one out in this part of the desert.` He had come within a 500 ft. radius of the signal. He transformed to see if he could get his optics on the little yellow Camaro, instead he got his optics on a big, yellow, school bus. "WOAH!" `Didn't see that coming` he laughed to himself. "Hey Bee!" he shouted, "come on out from under that bus!!!!"

Yellowjacket heard someone calling his old name, someone he knew, but who?

He transformed and locked optics with a shocked looking autobot. Jacket hated autobots, especially ones that brought back memories of Jazz back. "Bee is that you? What happened? You're so big. And your optics are red! You're a decepticon!!!" he heard the one he remembered as Ironhide say.

"I'm sorry Hide but I'm not on your side anymore." he replied while quietly charging his brand new null laser cannon. He reached over his shoulder and whipped it out of its holster and fired on the ugly autobot scum. "Ha ha ha" he laughed to himself, "1 down 2 to go."

Ratchet had immediately changed courses for Ironhide when he had heard that he had picked up Bee's energy sig. he had been getting closer when all of a sudden he had lost Hide on his radar. "Oh no, that cannot be a good sign. What have you done now Bee." He put it into full throttle and skid to a halt when he saw Megatron. "MEGATRON!!!!! But, but, but, I thought you were dead"

"I'm not Megatron, but thanks for the compliment" said Jacket as he stepped out of the sun so the puny autobot could see him. The look of shock was a beautiful sight on his once superior commander, not anymore now he worked for Starscream. Starscream was his only superior, not even Thundercracker was above him. He would soon have more battle skill than Starscream and his size already gave him an advantage, yes he would one day rule cybertron and the rest of the universe. He turned his attention back to the autobot, `wait where did that autobot go? Awww man what the slag is wrong with me I better report this back to Starscream, good thing he came back with all of those decepticons or we would be toast right now, now that they know about me.`


End file.
